1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a backlight module and a display screen.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal display devices, serving as display devices of electronic equipment, have been widely used in various electronic products. Following the development trend of electronic products toward being thinner and lighter, bezels of the electronic equipment are made slimmer and slimmer. A backlight module is an important component of a liquid crystal display device. Today's mobile phone screens have increasingly higher resolutions and correspondingly, necessary backlighting illumination is increased. Consequently, the heat incurring with the backlighting is also increased. To prevent negative influence on displaying by the accumulation of heat, a heat dissipation structure must be added in the backlight module. A common solution is to attach a layer of heat dissipation film to a back side of the backlighting, namely a back side of a reflective sheet, in order to absorb the heat generated by LEDs and thus lowering down temperature. An advantage of such a solution is the operation being easy; however, a drawback is that the overall thickness of the module is increased. Further, air gap may be present between the reflective sheet and the LEDs and efficiency of dissipating heat is poor.